Tracking the media items that a user accesses (e.g., views, listens) allows content providers and/or third party service providers to provide personalized recommendations for media items in which the user may be interested and/or targeted advertisements for products and/or services for which the user may be interested. However, an intermediary device that provides enhanced multimedia functionality to another media device may not know with certainty which media items the user has accessed.